Sioux Falls Community Cancer Consortium-Clinical Cancer Oncology Program is a multidisciplinary group of private practitioners dedicated to producing high quality clinical cancer research in a community setting. The potential for future outstanding performance as a community clinical oncology program is demonstrated by past and present achievements in clinical cancer research, local cancer control activities, and medical education at all levels in the face of difficult financial circumstances. SFCCC has a well-established, productive relationship with our research base, The Mayo Clinic. This relationship started in 1977 when Central Plains Clinic became a charter member of the NCCTG. Since then the Sioux Falls medical community has generated clinical cancer research data of unexcelled quality and placed large numbers of community patients on high priority, nationally approved clinical cancer research protocols. SFCCC-CCOP is the only source in the Sioux Falls community and regional referral area established to bring the benefits of the national cancer program to a large segment of this area's referral population. The SFCCC organization has earned a CCOP award by virtue of its record of sacrifice, effort and accomplishment in terms of clinical cancer research and local cancer control programs. SFCCC-CCOP will obtain advisory and statistical coordination through its primary rsearch base cooperative agreement with the Mayo Clinic. This relationship will be enhanced by NCCTG and MCCC acting as intermediary for an affiliation with ECOG and CCSG. Specific objectives of this application include further development and availability of community based clinical cancer research to patients in E. South Dakota, SW Minnesota, and NW Iowa. Such a mechanism will enhance the participation of patients in nationally-approved clinical cancer research protocols. The project will also speed the transfer of newly-developed cancer-related technologies and cancer control projects to reduce regional cancer mortality through widespread community applications. The approval of the SFCCC-CCOP will establish an excellent foundation for the participation of the Sioux Falls regional referral area in future cancer control and prevention research activities. We predict confidently, on the basis of our proven past performance, that SFCCC-CCOP will enter at least 175 patients per year on the research protocols provided through these research bases.